User blog:Cfp3157/Lion Review: Powerfully Burying Itself Deep Into the Human Soul
I stated it then and will state it now; I cannot look at this film objectively. Not only does this film pull at the heartstrings in a respectful and effective manner, but it manages to tell the story of thousands of people that have ever been adopted. The emotional conflict that brews beneath the surface, the constant feeling of abandonment and curiosity, the at times overwhelming sense of guilt and grief- the story Lion tells is not just a story told well. It is, in a figurative sense, my story. The Cast Although there are only four real headliners in the cast, three of them really shine. In addition, all of the Indian actors prove just how talented the Bollywood stars are. While Rooney Mara is definitely the weakest link, displaying little chemistry with Patel as his girlfriend Lucy, everyone else really pulls their weight. David Wendham may not have "the scene", but he certainly does justice to the fathers of adopted children. Nicole Kidman is heartbreaking as Sue, Saroo's adopted mother, displaying the strength and fortitude needed as she is forced to let her son take this important journey. As a young Saroo, Sunny Pawar gifts viewers with one of the greatest child performances of the decade. He injects the child with energy and enthusiasm during the first act, while also balancing the terror and mild curiosity a child his age and in his situation should feel. Pawar is a talent to witness, where he co-anchors the film exceptionally well. But the biggest takeway of Lion is the towering work of Dev Patel, who gives the single best performance of 2016. Communicating mostly with his eyes and body movements, Dev Patel gifts viewers with a masterful interpretation of an adoptee searching for their past. It's heartbreaking to witness, but also inspiring to behold. Patel carries his arc of the film proudly on his shoulders, refusing to subject himself to cliches. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script Penned by Luke Davies, the screenplay of Lion perfectly balances the emotional and psychological terrors of the first act with the slow descent into sorrow of the second, crescendoing into a powerfully rewarding finale. While it doesn't really break any new ground in terms of genre, it does reinvigorate it by being as tender and loving as it can be. Lion tells the story of Saroo Brierely, an Indian orphan who became lost while working with his brother Guddu one night at a train station. Saroo is eventually adopted by Sue and John Brierely, and a chance encounter forces him to finally reexamine his past and return home. Once again, this film doesn't so much offer anything new but more truly put forth the best effort it can. In particular, the exchanges between Guddu and a young Saroo inject much needed heart and humanity to Saroo, while Kidman's Brierely is written perfectly. The arch that Saroo undergoes is organic and powerful to witness, pulling at viewers' heartstrings but never in a cliched or arrogant way. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction In the director's chair is Garth Davis, in his feature film debut. Already, Davis proves himself a force to be reckoned with behind the camera. Perfectly balancing the first and second acts of Saroo's journey, he assembles a team that helps him deliver a truly unique story to the screen. Aside from skilled editing and production design, it's the score and cinematography that stands atop much of what the best has to offer this year. Greg Faiser serves as the cinematographer, and the choices he frames perfectly capture the spirit of this film. India's sprawling openess and cramped cities make for perfect places to contrast the harshness but pride of the country, while the darkened lights of Saroo's home in Tasmania perfectly encapture the mental and emotional journey he goes through. Elevating Patel's acting and Faiser's shots is the outstanding score by Hauschka and Dustin O'Hallerman, with each note pulsing in the viewers' ears and souls. From the first piano chord to the final whistful buzz, this duo form a score that will stand the test of time with the genre. Not a single flaw can be seen with this film's score and scenery, proving how Davis can perfectly craft such a powerfully made film. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict Emotional, powerful, and universal, Lion 's greatest strength is how it connects with the very soul of each of its viewers. Triumphantly displaying the power of the human spirit but never reaching levels of manipulation or cliche, Davis' debut is a proud mantle for him to have on his shelf. Any flaws a viewer can find with this film can be wholly forgiven, because what it ultimately does is create a film that tells the story of everyone- about self-discovery, family, and love. Final Score: 87% My Score: 100% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Garth Davis *Best Actor for Dev Patel *Best Actor for Sunny Pawar (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actress for Nicole Kidman (in a weaker year) *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews